


The Devil in the Princess

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [60]
Category: Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Season of Kink 2017, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Being a bandman in Osaka isn't always bright lights and cheering fangirls





	The Devil in the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: late 1991
> 
> The supernatural elements here are a bit subsumed and Tetsu writes them off as him being drunk anyway because yes. Also yes, I used Tetsuya and Hideto throughout because this was the very first iteration of the band, they barely knew each other, FIGHT ME. Written for the intoxication kink of my SoK card.

The thing about being an indies bandman in Osaka was some days were better than others. Some days you felt like you were on top of the world. Others ... not so much. Doing a live to a mostly empty, or worse, entirely apathetic audience could make a person question why he even still bothered. At least tonight the food and beer were unlimited and free, thanks to Hiro's cousin taking pity on them. Sure, they had to sit in a back corner, where normal people wouldn't be as likely to see them, but Tetsuya was well past caring anymore. From the number of empty skewers and plates on their table, no one else was that bothered by it either.

“We should probably go,” Hiro muttered, draining his beer. “Don't think Miyako-san was actually expecting us to eat this much,” he added with a dark glare in Hideto's direction. The impish vocalist stuck his tongue out at the guitarist before grabbing the last tray of takoyaki.

“Well then, she shouldn't offer to feed starving bandmen,” he said before popping one into his mouth. “Anyway, I didn't eat any more than anyone else here, so why are you so quick to blame me?”

“Whatever. Come on, let's go, I gotta be up early.”

“I don't~” Hideto chirped, giggling and helping himself to another piece of takoyaki.

“Yeah, well, I do and I'm not leaving you here to harass her, so come on,” Hiro grumped. This could be his chance.

“Come on, Doiha, I know where we can get cheap beer and meet some more bangya you can try charming.”

“Cheap is good,” the tiny singer agreed, nodding as he finished off his plate. “Cute bangya paying is even better~”

Tetsuya smiled as he watched his friend bounce up from their table, in a much better mood than he had been a couple hours earlier. The bangya weren't going to know what hit them.

~*~*~

Tetsuya could tell he was _quite_ drunk as he stumbled and giggled his way up to Hideto's apartment. He wasn't sure how much he'd had to drink, but he knew it was far more than his usual. He was just glad he didn't have to work tomorrow - later today, now - either.

He tripped his way out of the genkan, right into Hideto's arms. With a drunken giggle, the shorter man pulled him over to the couch so they could collapse onto it together.

“You know, you really are prettier than any of those girls.”

Now what the hell had possessed him to say something like that? Had to be the alcohol. Hideto laughed and Tetsuya desperately hoped that would be the end of it.

So of course it wasn't.

“Mm, bet I can kiss better than them, too,” he said with another laugh.

“Pretty sure I'm not in any state to judge that right now,” Tetsuya mumbled. Hideto was looking distressingly sober and thoughtful right then. In the eight months they had been friends and bandmates, Tetsuya had already noticed that sober and thoughtful were a dangerous combination when it came to one Takarai Hideto.

“So I could give you the most amazing blowjob of your life and you wouldn't even remember it? That's unfortunate....”

“Doiha....”

“Mostly for you,” the singer cooed, helping himself to Tetsuya's lap. Hideto licked his lips, slowly, Tetsuya watching with something not unlike anticipation as his friend combed his fingers through his own long hair. And then Hideto was cupping his face, soft lips pressing to his. Briefly, he wondered if it wasn't all just a dream, then decided he didn't care. He buried his hands in Hideto's soft hair as he kissed back, tongue brushing against plush lips. Lips that parted easily for him, inviting him in for more. And then hands were tugging at clothes until Hideto growled a noise of frustration and this had to be a dream because how else could they have gotten naked so quickly? Hideto trailed hungry kisses and playful nips down Tetsuya's chest, pushing his thighs apart to kneel between them. Definitely some kind of fantasy, he could have sworn for a moment Hideto had cat's eyes.

“None of those girls could ever make you feel the way I can,” the other man purred, curling fingers around Tetsuya's cock and stroking him, firmly yet slowly. Tetsuya's eyes slipped closed, his head falling back against the back of the couch as he relished the feel of someone _else_ touching him for a change. A hot tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and he groaned, one hand fisting itself in Hideto's hair. The things that tongue was doing, the way it wiggled against him, was sinfully delicious. When Hideto's mouth finally closed around the crown of his cock, it was more than he could take and he shuddered in his release, though it was spoiled by his own embarrassment. He hadn't done that since high school, cumming that quickly. And yet Hideto looked  _quite_ pleased, sitting back and licking his lips.

“Mm, yup, definitely going to have to do that again in the morning.”

“I ... huh?”

“Don't worry about it, Tet-chan,” Hideto purred, leaning forward to brush a kiss to his lips. “Plenty more where that came from. Think I've found my new favorite Osaka treat.”

Had to be a dream. Now he was seeing cat ears on his friend's head.

“Yup, mine now,” Hideto said as he hauled Tetsuya over to a waiting futon. Dream or way, way too much alcohol. Either way, sleep was definitely the way to go right now. Maybe in the morning things would make sense again.


End file.
